Forever Remain
by xXNikoraXx
Summary: Shadow's been involved in a serious accident and lost his memory. It's up to Sonic and co. to help get it back. It takes place after the ARK incident. Warning SonadowShadonic. Please R&R DISCONTINUED
1. A Foreign Place

Hi and welcome to my new fic. I really haven't much to say here apart from I hope you enjoy my fic and read and review!  
  
Also certain characters don't belong to me they belong to their respectful owners.  
  
Chapter 1: A foreign place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He didn't know where he was, he just knew he was there and that he felt cold. Though he had something warm around him, he still felt cold, very cold. He could hear noises; they sounded very distant but yet very close at the same time. He didn't know which to believe. He tried with all his might to listen and to reach out to the sounds, to find out what they are. As he listened very closely they sounded like voices talking, talking about what? Are they talking about him? He didn't know. He forced his hearing so he could hear what they were saying. All he could make out was that there was two people or things talking to each other. He tried to move his head but to his discovery he couldn't move not even his toes. As much as he wanted to he couldn't move. Was it the thing around him that stopped him from moving? Or was it something else? He didn't know.  
  
Sleep soon came over him. He thought maybe when he wakes back up that he'd be able to move again, he hoped. He didn't realise that he'd fallen asleep and that he was dreaming. All he knew was that he was in this strange place, he didn't know where he was. So he decided to wonder around to find a way out. It was a dark place with a few blue lights buzzing around here and there. Sometimes they'd catch him off guard making him stumble. There were numerous patterns on the floor, which he noted.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity of him walking he stopped for a breath. He soon looked towards the floor looking at a familiar pattern that he thought he'd seen before. Oh great, he was walking in circles. But how is he walking in circles if he was only walking forward? With nothing in his way making him go round it? He had no idea. What was this place? So many questions going through his mind all at once. All he knew was that he wanted to get out of this strange place and fast.  
  
Everything soon started to shake and he fell over landing on his side with a thud. Once everything stopped shaking he was able to get back to his feet. He soon heard something, something he had heard before. It was that muffled close but far away voice he'd heard earlier. But the thing is, is that it was much louder and more deafening to his ears making him fall to his knees and covering his ears with his hands. He wished that it'd stop. Just stop so his ears could have some relief from the noise almost bursting his eardrums. It soon stopped, it was as though it had heard him and compiled his request. But then again it started up again. Deafening him even more. He just curled up into a ball trying to block the sound reaching his sensitive ears.  
  
Later the sound had gone, but he hadn't noticed. He just stayed there in a ball not wanting to uncurl. But he soon had cramp and uncurled himself still with his hands over his ears. Just in case the noise was still there. But it wasn't, thank the heavens it wasn't there. He sighed with relief and just sat there crossed legged trying to think of how he was going to escape the strange place.  
  
To him it seemed like he'd been there for all eternity, just sat there trying to think of a way out or plain wondering around. When he did wonder around he always ended up at the same spot. Getting aggravated he started cursing towards this strange place. That voiced hadn't returned in awhile so him and his ears were relieved. But he knew it would probably return to finish off what it started. Just thinking about it made his ears ring. He ended up sitting there watching the blue lights whiz by without a care, it just hypnotized him into watching them. Their bright colours leaving trails behind them as they went about here and there. He didn't think he just watched and secretly hoped somehow someway he'd get out of this place and hopefully soon.  
  
After longing to get out of this strange place he ended up jumping from pattern to pattern that was on the floor to keep himself occupied. He got bored of watching the lights, most of the time they sent him dizzy. As soon as his right foot landed on a pattern he heard a soft soothing sound. Making him stop all together so he could listen to it. It kind of reminded him of someone he knew a long time ago but he couldn't remember whom. Just hearing it made him subconsciously walks towards it, wanting to hear more of it. But then he heard that voice again, but it wasn't as loud as before and it wasn't trying to deafen him this time. He listened to it, this time it sounded more desperate for some reason. It also sounded clearer. He could just make out the words of what it was saying. "Come on.... Don't.... Now, please!" "I know.... Can....do this..." For some reason he recognised the voice but couldn't remember whom it belonged to. He wanted to remember who the voice belonged to. So he was drawn towards the voice, yet he was also drawn towards the soothing sound. He didn't know which to go to. Would he rather hear more of the soothing music or to find out whom the voice belonged to? With his curiosity getting the better of him, he went towards the voice calling to him. But he was soon pulled backwards towards the soothing music. He heard the voice again even more desperate then before. "No, stay with me... you can do this... you're strong... I know you can do this..."  
  
As he was being pulled backwards he tried with all his might and started to dig his feet into the ground and start pushing his body forward to get away from the pull the music had on him. He continued his struggle forward pulling and pulling away from the force that is pulling him backwards. He soon broke the force and ran towards the other side forcing his legs to go faster. So he wouldn't be caught in that forces grip and be pulled backwards again. He soon reached his goal and he was out of the strange place and never wanting to go back there ever again. Hopefully he'll never experience that place again in the distant future of his life.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of chapter 1.  
  
I hope you enjoyed my first chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. Don't forget to read and review and tell me what you think of it.  
  
~C ya next time~ 


	2. A Great Relief

Hi again.  
  
Here's the second chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: Sonic the hedgehog and related characters are © to Sega Sonic Team and NOT me!  
  
Chapter 2: A Great Relief  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eyes flutter open then quickly closed. The bright light, which is lighting up the room, hurts his sore eyes. He eventually gets used to the light by opening and closing his eyes very quickly. Once his eyes were adjusted to the light he was finally able to keep them open. He was finally out of that strange place, but where he was now was a mystery.  
  
"Hey there. Thought we'd lost you for a moment then". He turned towards the sound of the voice to find its' owner. Sparkling happy green eyes gazed down at him. He closed his eyes again and turn his head away for a brief moment then looked back after he felt a hand touch his face. "How do you feel?" The other asked.  
  
"Okay I guess..." came his reply in a sore raspy voice. "What happened to me?"  
  
"You fell into a coma... You nearly left us...". He nodded at the response to his question.  
  
"So that was what that place was... And the soothing music..." he thought to himself.  
  
He glanced away from the figure next to him and looked around the room. He was in a room with white walls. There was the sound of a soft humming sound with soft beeping that was in tune with his heart beat, on his right. A window was to his right also, the blinds where down but he could still see through the gaps between each one, he could tell it was night out. The moon was shining through the blinds slightly casting a nice ray of light through the blinds. To his left where the figure sat was a chest of drawers with a lamp on the top of it. Accompanied by a jug full of fresh water and a light lavender coloured vase with flowers in it. The door to the room was also to the left; he could see a few people walking by ever so often. A nurse came through the door with a soft smile on her face as she entered and quietly closed the door behind her. He gathered that he must be in a hospital. That explains why he felt so tired and ache.  
  
He felt a hand gently touch his face again, it was very soft and gentle to him. He looked towards the owner again and took a good look at his carer. He was a teenage looking hedgehog, with sapphire coloured fur and quills. Light tanned fur around his muzzle and on his arms and tummy. His eyes were sparkling emerald green.  
  
He felt like somehow he knew or had met this person before, but he couldn't remember who it is or if he had. It just felt as though he had, but he wasn't so sure. As he thought about it, he didn't even know who he was. Hang on that's not right, he must know who he was. But he didn't. He wondered if the blue hedgehog knew who he was, well he seems to know what happened to him.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" He asked again in a raspy voice.  
  
"Yeah sure", the other replied.  
  
"Who are you? And who am I?"  
  
The other had a look of surprise on his face. "You don't remember?" A shake of the head, no. 'He must have amnesia..." The blue one thought to himself. "Well I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and your Shadow the Hedgehog".  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"No problem..."  
  
"Ow!" A twinge of pain that was in his side had started to throb painfully.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
A small smile "yeah... I'm fine".  
  
"You sure?" Sonic asked again with worry.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure". He relaxed back into the bed and looked towards Sonic with sleepy eyes, not intentionally though.  
  
"You look beat" Sonic said noting the look on Shadow's face.  
  
The nurse that had entered the room soon spoke up. "Mr. Hedgehog needs his rest, you can come back to see him tomorrow" she addressed Sonic.  
  
Sonic then smiles towards the nurse. "Yeah... I guess I'll see you tomorrow then..." he addressed Shadow.  
  
A slight nod towards the comment and a yawn that fallowed. The black and red hedgehog soon fell into a deep slumber, while the other stood up to leave but not before he stroked the head quills of the other hedgehog first.  
  
"You will look after him, won't you?" Sonic asked the nurse.  
  
"Of course we will, don't worry" she replied escorting Sonic towards the door.  
  
"Thank you... I couldn't be doing with losing him again". He muttered the last part quietly to himself.  
  
He looked at him one last time before he left the room slowly closing the door with a soft click. Sonic left down the corridor and down towards the lifts to take him to the ground floor. As he waited he kept on thinking about Shadow. He hoped, if Shadow did have amnesia he would be able to help him get his memory back. If couldn't help him get his memory back, then what happens? Will Shadow have to start life again and gain new memories? He didn't know, but what he did know was that he'd try to help him remember.  
  
The lift doors opened automatically letting him exit it. He left the lift and into the reception area going through the automatic opening doors and left the hospital. He started down the street, what was he going to do with himself? Looking up at the night sky he could tell it was getting late round about 11 or 12 O'clock, so he headed off home.  
  
He had a lot on his mind, with thinking about Shadow he decided to run home to try and leave his troubled mind behind him. Down the streets he ran weaving in and out of streets. The wind whipping pass his ears as he went. The half-moon shining down from the deep blue starry night sky casting a glow on everything. As he ran everything just seemed like a blur. When he finally reached his destination, he went up the path to his house and unlocked the front door. With a heavy sigh he closed the door and slowly plodded towards the kitchen on his right. Inside the kitchen were a small dinning table, worktops and a few cupboards hanging on the walls and such. He turned to his fridge, on his left when he entered. Opening it up to see what there was. Just a few chilli dogs, he picked the plate up on which they rested upon and placed them in to the microwave oven. Heating them up he sat down on the counter across from the microwave oven and waited. The blue hedgehog heard a ping so he went over to the oven and got the chilli dogs out and waited for them to cool. Once they'd cooled he wolfed them down like no tomorrow. He couldn't help it if he was a fast eater. He just loved his food.  
  
After watching the TV, which is an understatement the TV was on but he wasn't watching it. He'd fallen asleep on the couch, sometime after eating his quick meal. Curled up on the couch trying not to fall off the sapphire blue hedgehog slept, mumbling occasionally. He hadn't had much sleep in the past few weeks, with Shadow being in the hospital and him not wanting to leave his side he grew restless. Hopefully he'll feel better after a good night sleep and knowing that Shadow is finally going to be all right and that his troubled mind will be settled.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remember R&R. ^-^ 


	3. A Visit

Thanx for the reviews, here's the next chapter. Read and Review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just the storyline.  
  
Chapter 3: A Visit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The early morning sun rose from beyond the horizon. The birds were up at the break of dawn with their morning songs singing and chirping away in the treetops. A certain blue figure sprawled all over the couch in his living room was still in a deep slumber with a peaceful look across his features. The early suns rays flooding through the window were shining on his resting form.  
  
As the sun rose higher in the sky the sleeping Sonic soon stirred with the morning light shining over his delicate eyes. With a moan of protest he swiftly moved his left arm and covered his eyes with it, laying it across his face. Still some light managed to peak through under his arm where the bridge of his muzzle was and stung his eyes more. With another moan he turned over so he was on his belly and buried his head in the pillow he was laying on.  
  
He soon lifted his head from within the pillow's grasp and took a deep breath of air, not wanting to suffocate any longer. Rubbing his sleepy eyes with his left hand and yawning at the same time, he slowly got up from the couch. He groggily walked into the kitchen to see what there was for breakfast. Opening the fridge up he peered inside, nothing except for some milk, a few eggs, butter and cheese.  
  
"Man... I NEED to go grocery shopping!" He groaned to himself out loud. "I wonder if I've got any cereal?"  
  
He went off towards the cupboards in search for some cereal. Rummaging through the cupboards he finally found some cereal; some sugar O's. He placed them into a bowl, poured the milk in and got a spoon. Groggily he sat down at his table and ate his breakfast.  
  
"I'm going to go see how Shadow is" he said to no one. "But I need to go grocery shopping as well..."  
  
"I know, I'll go grocery shopping first since I'm in need of food, then I'll go see Shadow!" With that settled, he finished off his breakfast and got himself ready. Going off upstairs towards the bathroom and got himself ready.  
  
Soon he was ready and out the door in a flash. He ran down the streets of Station Square to his favourite grocery store and walked in through the automatic doors. For most of the citizens of Station Square it was unusual to see the worlds renowned hero shopping in a grocery store. Most of them watched him in awe as he went down the aisle, him being oblivious about the fact that people were watching him. He was mumbling to himself about making a shopping list in the future so he knew what he was going to get.  
  
After getting his groceries and paying for them he left the store just to bump into someone he'd rather not bump into, Amy. She was in the middle of shopping, you could tell with the amount of shopping bags she held in her hands.  
  
"Oh! Hi Sonic!" She beamed very happily.  
  
"Hey Amy..." Sonic said gloomily knowing that he'll probably be there for awhile.  
  
"How've you been?"  
  
"Fine... I guess..." he said looking towards the ground.  
  
"...How's Shadow? Is he all right?"  
  
Looking up surprised at her question. "He's fine, he came out of his coma last night".  
  
"That's good to know maybe I'll go see him later". She mumbled out loud. "Well it was nice to talk to ya Sonic, I guess I'll see you later since you probably want to see how Shadow's doing". With that she turned on her heel and walked off towards the City's Mall again.  
  
Sonic blinked several times before he realised what just happened. Amy didn't keep him long or stop shopping to follow him around to just be with him for the rest of the day. What's the world coming to? She did have a point though about him wanting to see how Shadow was doing. Sonic didn't know what he'd do if Shadow left his life. Sonic had a deep respect for the black and red hedgehog and somewhat looked up to him. But there was something more then that, a lot more. Sonic then shook his head and turned to go home to put his groceries away and then head off towards the hospital.  
  
He was stood outside of the hospital's main doors and was ready to walk in. He did and was off heading towards the elevator to go to the third floor where Shadow's room was. He came out of the elevator and straight down the corridor. He soon found himself outside Shadow's room, with a deep breath and a heavy sigh he walked in opening the door slowly and peeked his head round the door to see if he was awake. His heart sunk when he saw Shadow and how bad he looked. He was covered in bruises and had stitches here and there. He also had a cast over his right leg, where his leg almost got completely crushed. Shadow's head was facing towards the window, and didn't move to the sound of the door closing with a soft click.  
  
Sonic headed over to Shadow's bed and peered over to look at his face. To his surprise he was awake and was gazing out of the window. To Sonic it looked as though he was thinking and in a world of his own.  
  
Sonic then gently strokes Shadow's cheek, being careful of a few stitches that was on his cheek. He came out of his trance and looked towards the blue hedgehog through half lidded eyes.  
  
"Are you all right?" A small nod from the ebony hedgehog. "Good I'm glad..." the sapphire blue hedgehog beamed.  
  
A small smile appeared on the dark hedgehog's lips. "I bet you can't wait to get out of here?". The blue one asked. A shake of the head, no.  
  
A chuckle left Sonic's lips. There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Sonic didn't know what else to say, apart from something he's wanted to tell him for awhile. But he can't tell him while he's like this; he'd have to wait until he got his memory back. How long would it be before he got it back? Would he even get it back? These types of questions kept going on through his mind. Finally the silence was broken by Shadow.  
  
"Will you help me get my memory back?" He asked looking deep into Sonic's emerald green eyes.  
  
"Of course I will" He replied. "I was gonna do anyway".  
  
A smile. "Thank you, Sonic".  
  
"It's no problem, what are friends for?" This time a chuckle left the ebony coloured hedgehog's lips. Which made Sonic smile and chuckle slightly. "Oh yeah I bought you these". The blue hedgehog reached down into a bag he had brought with him. "It's not much, but hopefully it'll make you feel better".  
  
He passed a small bag to the other male. Shadow took it and opened it up looking inside to find a bunch of grapes. "Grapes?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's kind of a tradition were someone who cares for another is in hospital they give them grapes.... Either that or flowers. I didn't think you'd want flowers, so I bought you grapes".  
  
A nod of understanding. "If you don't want them, I'll eat them for you..." Sonic said with a mischievous grin on his face and reaching over towards the bag in Shadow's hands. A hand grabs the bag and pulls it away. Sonic looks towards Shadow and pouts making Shadow grin with a chuckle. Sonic smiles and looks towards the chest of drawers where there was a get well soon card and another vase with flowers accompanying it.  
  
"Who's the card and flowers from?" Sonic asked.  
  
Shadow looks at Sonic "Oh... um... a white female bat.... What was her name... oh yeah Rouge".  
  
A smile from the sapphire hedgehog. "I was wondering when she'd come and visit you". He said while picking up the card looking inside it. "Yep as I thought it's from Rouge AND Knuckles... In her handwriting. Heh... I wonder when the heck they're gonna get together?" He thought to himself.  
  
"You know her then?" The other asked.  
  
"Yeah, I met her when I met you".  
  
"Yeah?" A nod from the other hedgehog. "I don't remember that..."  
  
"Don't worry you'll remember when you get your memory back, I know you will" Sonic reassured him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Welcome Home Party

Here's chapter 4. Well sorry for the delay... Heh... The reasons for the delay were I had to catch up on college work and hadn't had the time also I've been doing some drawing as well so... yeah... Enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter 4: Welcome Home Party.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been a week since Shadow had awoken from his coma and today he was aloud to leave the hospital as the doctors said that he was well and strong enough to leave. Of course Sonic was very excited about it. He couldn't wait until the black and red hedgehog was able to leave the hospital. Right now he was running through the streets as fast as he could to get to the hospital. He wanted to get Shadow out of there and take him home where there was a 'welcome home' party waiting for the black hedgehog.  
  
Sonic then had reached the hospital and on his way towards Shadow's room. When he got there he knocked on the door and muffled come in was heard. He entered and there was the love of Sonic's life; yet no one knew about it though, was Shadow sat there on the bed with a nurse talking to him about something. Sonic casually walked over to the side of the bed.  
  
"You ready?" Sonic asked.  
  
"Yeah" Shadow replied getting up using the help of the nurse and crutches he had in his hands. They soon left the hospital and not to go back until after three weeks for a check up. They slowly walked back to Sonic's house, so Shadow could get used to using crutches.  
  
"Okay everybody, remember Shadow has amnesia so don't be getting at him if he doesn't remember who you are" Rouge reminded everyone.  
  
"Ok", everyone replied in unison.  
  
"That's like the fifth hundred time she's told us that". Knuckles mumbled to himself.  
  
"How long will it be until they arrive?" Asked Amy.  
  
"I dunno, it depends on how they get here. Whether they walk or if the catch a ride" Tails answered.  
  
Amy sighs, "I hope they get here soon!"  
  
Soon both hedgehogs were walking up the path towards the house after catching a cab; because of Shadow becoming tired very quickly. Shadow stopped to ask, "Is this where you live?"  
  
"Yeah pretty much, why?"  
  
"Nothing it's just that it's huge".  
  
A chuckle "it's not that big..."  
  
They continued on up the path and up to the door. While Sonic got his keys to unlock the door Shadow took the opportunity to take a good look around. The front garden had nice looked after grass with stepping stones for a path with flowers decorating the sides of the grass, also there was a drive way not to far away from where they were standing. Soon a hand touched Shadow's shoulder gaining his attention.  
  
"Come on". They entered the house and were greeted with the big 'welcome home, Shadow!' Slightly startled a smile soon crept on his face.  
  
"Welcome home, Shads".  
  
After greeting the others Shadow soon settled down on the couch and had a good look around. It was quite a nice place Sonic had. A large couch with two other armchairs, a wide screen TV. All sorts of stuff Shadow noted.  
  
"So Shadow, how are you feeling?" Amy asked while seated next to him.  
  
"I'm fine thank you" Shadow responded politely.  
  
"That's good to know, and we're all glad that you're ok".  
  
"Yeah that's rich, since Sonic wanted to kill Shadow not long ago".  
  
"KNUCKLES!!!" A pillow soon found it's way to Knuckles' face.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" Rouge went and grabbed him and dragged him into the kitchen. "Hey watch the dreadlock!!!"  
  
Shadow soon turned and looked towards Sonic with slight fear in his eyes. Nothing was said for a few seconds, Sonic wanting to say something couldn't find the words to say. So Amy broke the terrible silence that surrounded them.  
  
"Shadow, take no notice of him he's just in a bad mood", she said "He's that way because he's here instead of guarding the Master Emerald".  
  
"And besides, what he said isn't true Sonic would never want or do that", Tails piped in. "Isn't that right Sonic?"  
  
"Yeah, that's true", Sonic replied.  
  
Shadow gave off a quiet sigh of relief. "Is it all right to go to my room? I'd like to have a bit of a lay down".  
  
"Yeah sure I'll help you!" Amy beamed.  
  
"Thank you".  
  
Amy helped Shadow get up off of the couch and upstairs to his room. But Sonic on the other hand was looking down at the floor in deep thought. 'But all that what Knuckles said was true... I did want to kill him. Back then I did, but not now though. I would never, ever think like that towards him now. Not now that I've fallen for him...' He could hear Rouge yelling at Knuckles for what he said, you can't blame her really.  
  
"Hey Sonic! Are you ok?" Asked Tails slightly worried.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok little buddy".  
  
"Good I'm glad, well I'm going to your garage to work on the tornado. Just so you know where I am if you need me".  
  
"Ok... Oh Tails thanks for covering for me".  
  
"It's ok, what are friends for?" He then turned and left for Sonic's garage with a smile.  
  
Meanwhile upstairs Shadow was settled on his bed while Amy was putting his stuff away. "Amy, is what that echidna said true?"  
  
Amy hesitated slightly "no of course not!" She exclaimed. "He's just mad that he's not guarding his precious Master Emerald".  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Shadow are you all right?"  
  
"Huh? Yeah I was just thinking.... When you said Master Emerald then it sounded kinda familiar to me..."  
  
Amy smiled, "It seems as though your starting to remember!!!" A small smile crept on the dark hedgehog's lips.  
  
Back downstairs Rouge had finally finished yelling at Knux. "You now have permission to go off back to that island of yours and go kiss that emerald all you like now!" She huffed.  
  
"Fine! I didn't want to come here anyway!" He stormed off back to his island.  
  
"FINE!" She yelled back as he slammed the front door behind him. "URGH! I feel like I wanna rip my hair out!" She exclaimed sitting down on the couch.  
  
"Heh... Wouldn't that be good...?"  
  
"Don't start Sonic!"  
  
"Do I hear a slight hit of sarcasm there" A look of 'continue and I will kill you' look was given towards the sapphire blue hedgehog. "Heh... Sorry...."  
  
"Hey guess what!" Amy chimed as she came down the stairs.  
  
"What?" Both the white bat and blue hedgehog asked.  
  
"I think Shadow's starting to get his memory back".  
  
"What already?" Rouge questioned.  
  
"Yeah, when I mentioned the 'Master Emerald' he said it sounded familiar to him".  
  
A smile soon crept its way across Sonic's face, "Amy what's Shadow doing now?"  
  
"Oh, he's sleeping".  
  
"Ok, did you put something under his leg to support it?"  
  
"Yeah I did, I put one of those big spare pillows under it".  
  
"Good, thanks Amy".  
  
"Anytime Sonic!"  
  
A smile from the blue 'hog and he got up to go upstairs. He wanted to have a lay down too, but he mainly wanted to see Shadow. When he got upstairs; Shadow's room was across from his own. He slowly opened Shadow's door, being quiet as to not disturb the black hedgehog. He saw the ebony 'hog fast asleep on the bed.  
  
'He must have been exhausted'. Sonic thought to himself. He slowly walked over to the bed and watched the other hedgehog. His black chest slowly rising and falling with each breath he took, one hand rested under his pillow with his head facing towards Sonic. 'He looks so peaceful.' Sonic's face flushed slightly. 'I really want to tell you Shadow, about how I feel. I will do when or if you get your memory back... Hopefully that'll be sooner then later...'  
  
With a gentle hand he stroked Shadow's left cheek and left the room with one final glance at the other he finally left the room with a soft click of the door. He went across to his room to have a lay down, hopefully he'll feel slightly better then he did now when he wakes up. "Some welcome home party this was..." he mumbled as he settled down to go to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you all enjoyed, reviews are always welcome. 


	5. Just Another Day

Hey sorry for not updating sooner, I blame Sonic Heroes for being too addictive. Plus the fact that I couldn't be bothered to write half the time... Heh... Also another reason would be that a family member died just recently.... ;_; So I didn't wanna write anything. But anyway here's the not so awaited chapter 5!  
  
This chapter is in first person, for once.  
  
Chapter 5: Just Another Day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was running, running where? Was I running from someone? No, I wasn't running from someone. I was looking for someone, searching for them. Running down streets, weaving in and out. Buildings becoming blurs as I run past them. Eventually after countless hours of searching I hear a loud noise. Maybe where that noise is, is where they are. Following the sound I found the source and was frozen to the spot. I found the one I was looking for.  
  
It was a horrifying sight, nothing I could do, but stand and stare from my frozen spot. I really wanted to do something about it but I couldn't, I was frozen to the spot. Like I was glued there to the floor. Then it happened, the worst thing that I ever thought that could happen, happened to the one I loved and cherished...  
  
I woke up with a start. Sweat dripping down my forehead and quills. Shakily I brought my hands up to my face and covered it with them, brushing away some of the sweat.  
  
"Man... That's never gonna leave me alone..." I sighed "If I hadn't of stood there, then maybe none of this would of happened". I looked towards my clock, 5 o'clock in the morning it said. "I might as well as go for a run, since I'm awake now..." I sighed again lying back down on my bed. After laying there calming myself down from my nightmare, for a couple of minutes I decided to get up. Putting on my gloves and shoes and walking quietly out of my room. Everything is very quiet; I'm surprised Tails isn't up doing something or other to his Cyclone. I was about to head down the stairs but I decided to head towards Shadow's room, which is across from mine.  
  
Slowly I opened the door to Shadow's room; I quietly walked over to the bed. To see Shadow asleep with a peaceful look on his face, this made me smile and blush slightly. Now that I know he's alright I gently stroked the ebony coloured hedgehogs cheek and kissed his forehead before quietly leaving closing the door behind myself with a soft click.  
  
After tip toeing down the stairs as to not wake anyone that's staying over this night I crept quietly towards the front door. Just before I reached it I heard something behind me, it was faint but I could hear something. 'Maybe it's just Tails rummaging around in the garage' I thought to myself as I slowly turn my head to look behind me. "AH!" I quickly cover my mouth and calm down.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you".  
  
"Tails you scared me half to death", I said after calming down.  
  
"Sorry..." He said again shifting his weight a little.  
  
"It's ok", I said to him placing my hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing up anyway?"  
  
"I've been working on the Cyclone and I came to get a glass of water" he said looking at me with his bright eyes. "Where were you going so early in the morning?"  
  
"I was just going for a run" I said to him with my trade mark grin. He smiles and starts to head towards the kitchen.  
  
"Well I guess I should know by now, so I'll see you later then, Sonic!"  
  
"Yeah, see you later!"  
  
I left the house and start of jogging, when I was far away from the house I started to put the speed on. Everything was turning into blurs as I ran by. I love to weave in and out of buildings; so I do and I eventually run up one of the tallest buildings with ease and stay at the top to enjoy the early morning. I can hear all the birds chirping their morning songs. It's beautiful to hear really beautiful. I eventually get bored and run down the building at break neck speed and run off towards the train station but with it being so early it's not open yet so I run along the rail tracks. You really shouldn't run along the rail tracks coz of it being dangerous and all but I don't care, never have really when I have ran on the tracks, before many a times.  
  
I reached the Mystic Ruins in no time and I can see Tails' workshop from here. I jump off of the rail tracks and land with grace and head off towards the Mystic Ruins forest. When I get there, I'm running down the paths until I reach Big's place, he's not there. He must be off fishing with Froggy, heh... as usual. I continue on running around. I see Eggman's old base back when I fought Chaos. Wow that seems like ages ago, that's was before I even knew Shadow existed.  
  
After I had a good run and got bored, I decided to go back home. Which was around lunchtime, I can't help it if I like to run for a long time. I eventually get back and everyone's up and around. I see Amy helping Shadow down the stairs. He sees me and looks a bit edgy and looks away quickly. He then heads off to the kitchen not saying a word towards me but quiet thanks to Amy. GOD DAMN YOU KNUCKLES!!! I'm gonna beat the living daylights out of you the next time I see you!!! I sigh out loud; Amy looks at me concerned.  
  
"Are you ok Sonic?"  
  
"I'll be fine..." I sigh again as I walk into the kitchen to get something to eat. It is lunchtime after all.  
  
Shadow's sat at the table eating a sandwich, bless him. He looks like a lost sheep...  
  
"Are you alright Shadow?" I hear Rouge ask him, he replies with a nod. "Good".  
  
All of a sudden we all hear a loud bang. Shadow just about jumped out of his skin. I bet on anything that was Tails.  
  
"Shadow stay here, while we go see what that bang was, ok?" Rouge asked him, he nodded again. "Come on Sonic".  
  
"Right" I say as we both go off towards the garage just to make sure it was Tails and not anything else. It was, smoke was coming out of the garage. We enter covering up our noses.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't of put that there..." We hear a voice say, Tails.  
  
"What did you do this time Tails?" Rouge asked the now black Kitsune.  
  
"Err... put something where it shouldn't have gone..."  
  
I sigh, not again... "Tails, maybe you should take a break from this" I start "Coz maybe next time you might actually blow up the garage...".  
  
"Heh... Sorry Sonic... I guess an hour will do..." He half mumbles.  
  
"No, how about for the rest of the day coz you just about gave Shadow a heart attack!"  
  
"Oh ok, I guess you'll blame me if Shadow went back in the hospital..."  
  
"Err... yeah!" She said sarcastically.  
  
I chuckle as I turn to leave and head back to the kitchen. When I get there I explained to Shadow that it was only Tails making a mess of things in the garage. He nods, he's not very talkative today... Something must be bothering him.  
  
"Shadow is there something bothering you?"  
  
He shakes his head no and gets up to leave the kitchen. I know there's something bothering him so I follow him and ask again. I still get the same answer; he goes up the stairs to his room. I sigh but I'm not gonna give up until I get it out of him. So I go upstairs to his room and knock on the door. I hear him say come in. I enter; he sighs and lies down on the bed.  
  
"Shadow, I know there's something on your mind and I wanna know what it is..." "Your very stubborn aren't you..." He sighs again.  
  
"Yep".  
  
"Fine if you gotta know, was what that red echidna say true?" Crap... He continues "I need to hear it from you, the truth because Amy says it's not true same goes for Tails"  
  
"Well..." I start but I can't finish.  
  
"It's true isn't it?" He asks quietly and I nod slowly. He needs to know I can't hide from him. "Why?"  
  
I take a deep breath. "We were on bad terms with each other when we first met; we hated each other..." "But why did you want to kill me though?" "I don't know... For some reason I just did". He looks at me to continue. "I think it could of been jealousy, I thought you might of been better than me and I got jealous".  
  
"Blind by jealousy..." He mumbles.  
  
"Yeah..." I reply "But looking back to then, I really didn't mean it I would never want to kill another".  
  
He nods his head. "Thank you".  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For telling me the truth" he smiles at me his eyes are bright.  
  
"So you're not mad at me for that?"  
  
"No" was my answer. "Because you told me the truth and if you had of lied I would've been" he smirked.  
  
I can't help but chuckle "you can really be weird at times you know?" His smirk turns into a big grin. I sit on the bed next to his laying form and ask "how's your leg?"  
  
He looks down at his leg then back up at me and says "Fine thank you". I laugh my head off at him the look on his face when he looked at his leg then back at me; I really can't describe it. The next thing I know he's pushed me off the bed. I look at him and pout he laughs and spreads himself out over the bed. That's when I pounced on him he shouts in surprise. He tried to get me off of him but I pinned him down being careful off his bad leg. I stop and look at him, I so want to kiss him but I'll probably scare him to death and he won't want to speak to me again let alone look at me.  
  
"You know?" He brought me out of my train of thought "you haven't had anything to eat yet".  
  
"Oh so I haven't" I state. "I should go and get something, I haven't had anything at all today". He smiles at me tiredly "You look tired.."  
  
"I feel it"  
  
"You should have a nap or something".  
  
He nods in agreement, I get up off the bed to get something to eat and leave him be. But he grabs a hold of my wrist. "Huh?"  
  
"Will you come back up here when you've got something to eat, I don't want to be alone", I nod at him, he smiles.  
  
I got a couple chilli dogs out of the fridge and warmed them up in the microwave oven. Gobbled them down. I didn't realise how hungry I was. I went back up to Shadow's room after I had my lunch to find him asleep. Man, he was tired. I better leave him alone to sleep so I go back to the door and before I left I whispered. "I love you Shadow". Then I slowly closed the door behind myself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That's it for this chapter. I don't know why, I just wanted to put a bit of fluff in there, sorry for the ooc-ness. Hopefully I'll get the next one up soon. Heh... then you say 'when is soon?' *shrugs* Sorry if you find an spelling errors, I tend to write my chapters at night until well into the morning. 


End file.
